


Communication

by ullman



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different interpretations of communicating via snail mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

Scribbled on the back of a, somewhat crumbled, self-made heart-shaped card:

 _The nights are getting colder. Or maybe I am. It doesn't bother me all that much. Not now. Don't know if this is working - not this, because this is good.  
Not getting any sleep, not enough hours in the day. Or are there too many? Strange how I never noticed that before. P.S. Don't read this. Feel it._

Written on a piece of airline stationary:

 _Did read it. You wanker. But yes, it's good indeed. P.S. Don't read this. Feel up the bloke who's delivering it instead._


End file.
